High School Drama SasuNaru
by BonZaWorld
Summary: There's a new guy at school isn't there? Find out what happens when Naruto Uzumaki comes back to school a COMPLETELY new person and true to himself :D Will he finally open up and let his friends in? Warning: Yaoi  boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my latest SasuNaru I hope you like: 3**

**Quote: 'Things aren't always what they seem'**

**Warning: Just as all my other fics so far this story contains Yaoi (boyxboy) don't like it, ah bye bye **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters only plot :P**

**Enjoy…**

High school is full of drama and we deal with it in different ways whether wrong or right. But is there actually a right way to deal with these situations, this is what is going through every teenage mind.

Naruto walked through the crowd it was so crowded, it made him feel like a shark in a kid's fish bowl. He had forgotten all the drama that happened at high school yeah it had only been summer vacation but he had a lot of other stuff to worry about. He saw some girls giggling at him as he walked by. _Yeah, this is high school for yah. _He thought as he walked past.

Naruto was wearing skinny leg orange jeans with a chain or two here and there, accompanied by a spiral black patterned white shirt. Covered by a jet black jacket and a matching chocker chain. He had black, red converse shoes and his hair style was kind of emo looking with a side fringe. His amazing blue eyes were surrounded by a very thin layer of black eye liner. Naruto knew he looked attractive to say the least but it didn't make him feel better about himself. Sure he acted up himself, a load of fun but he was just recovering from an ordeal no one should have to of gone through. No one knew and that's just the way he wanted it, no one to tell him it will be fine. He never had that and so instead of feeling sad about it he forced himself to hate it. Yes Naruto was fucked up well as he would put it. But really he just needed to be cared about then maybe he would make it through okay.

He walked through the many wandering students, he had changed so much over the break. Before they left school for the holiday Naruto had been popular, sporty and a total babe magnet as Kiba continuously told him. He would wear baggy faded jeans or trackies, with a baggy shirt and a jacket. He never really did have fashion sense. He would play sport without a care in the world about his hair or smell. He would flirt with girls and date them on a regular basis. Then he became confused about a certain someone and questioned his sexuality. It was during the break he finally worked out he was gay and so he changed his looked all together. Looking back now there were lots of hints that he was gay. Naruto knew he had always acted like he was gay, his friends always made smart arsed comments about it. He treated it like a joke and didn't think much about it though. He never really did feel himself, whenever he looked in the mirror or a reflection of himself he felt like it was someone else. When he was home alone he would wear well fitted shirts, he had always felt more comfortable in tight clothing. So when he realised he was gay, he wanted to try out new things to do with his wardrobe. He finally found something he was comfortable in and it stuck. He recognised the image in the mirror now, and was finally himself. So he was a happy of that just at the moment and with all that had happened it was quite hard for him to show it. Naruto experienced something many couldn't imagine happen to them. Everyone knew his father hated himself, but what they didn't know was the one thing he hated more, Naruto his son. Naruto acted tough and able to handle himself but really he was and is timid, scared and hates violence. Since his mother died in child birth his father blamed him, he would bash, rape and bad mouth him. Naruto had this all his life so as hard as it was he got use to the fact. He blamed himself as well for what happened, he asked himself how he could do something as bad as be the cause of his mother's death. But he also asked if himself living was a bad thing, it seemed to be the reason behind everything.

His father's death was somewhat sad, but he didn't know how to feel. His father last words plays through his mind every night "_You pathetic excuse of a son, you got to live instead of her. You killed your mother because of your selfishness. I only have one thing to give you, as a reminder of what you've done. Because I can't be here to remind you myself, I have feelings you see unlike you. You piece of shit" _he remembered how angry his father looked as his cut three distinct lines in either side of his face. He remembered the pain as the blade slice his tanned skin, before being stabbed into the very same person using it. Naruto shook the memory off thinking it would be best to forget. He walked into the classroom. He had made a promise, to be himself and let no one change that from here on in. He opened the door and took a step in to be greeted by Iruka sense. Iruka was the one person Naruto could and did talk to, he knew of Naruto's sexuality and of all the events that happened. He even had asked for Naruto to stay with him, but because the blonde had to work himself out he declined. Iruka's face lit up like fireworks when he saw that the _new_ Naruto was there and wasn't just a home thing. He had worried that maybe the blonde would leave his real self at home rather than show people so he worried it would affect Naruto's happiness if he couldn't be himself. Naruto smiled warmly when he saw his favourite teacher up the front, he turned to look at the rest of the class. All eyes were on him, _gulp! Had to get everyone's attention didn't I _he thought as he headed to his seat. "Not out of the habit yet I see, please be here on time tomorrow," Iruka said as he went back to writing on the blackboard he already knew no one would concentrate that lesson. _Good thing it's only a study period, they can do whatever they please. _

"Hey by any chance is your name Naruto?" a pink haired girl asked as she walked over to Naruto's seat followed by a long blonde haired girl. Naruto looked up to see that the two girls were Sakura and Ino, two of his friends from before the summer break. "You seriously have to ask?" he asked looking a little disappointed. "Oh god sorry but you have changed a lot and well I wasn't sure," she said still shocked with the transformation of her 'friend'. "Wow! He's so hot?" Ino said leaning over to Sakura. "I know," she said not looking away from the blonde that was currently scribbling on his book that looked to be chibi like characters strangling each other. "Okay, class you are supposed to study this period not chitter chattering, hurry up" Iruka said before returning to reading his thesaurus.

The girls walked back over to their seats to the questioning eyes of their friends. "So who's the new guy? Got any info we can tease him with?" kiba asked rather excitedly. "I-its Naruto," Sakura said softly. Kiba's eyes flew wide open, followed by his jaw dropping at least five centimetres. This guy could not be the same one who used to hang with them, he looked nothing like him. Sure blonde hair and blue eyes but nothing else was the same. The rest of the period was full of old friends thinking of questions they would ask the blonde.

The lunch bell rang, Naruto packed up his gear and walked out of the class only to be stopped by Kiba. "Hey, Naruto nice costume and funny joke aye act like a gay, fag guy LOL," Kiba said as he pulled Naruto to the side. Naruto looked at him like he was a mental. "It's funny but time to change back now, go on then we can go get some practise in before training this arvo," Kiba told him rather then asked him. Naruto knew Kiba wouldn't take it easily, ever since the blonde could remember he had done anything Kiba said, they were best friends apparently but since that one time Kiba came over un-expectedly and saw Naruto's wardrobe he pretty much had said not to show people. The blonde wondered if it was because Kiba was worried about Naruto looking better than him or if it was just because Kiba really thought people would hate him. "Ahh, sorry Kiba this is me," the blonde said and headed straight for the art classroom, Kiba was opening and closing his mouth as if mimicking a fish, he was gob smacked that Naruto had completely ignored his advice.

Kiba and the gang met at the normal place, the table in the back corner of the room. Tenten was seated on the corner like usual headphones in, next to her was Neji who was sitting with the normal straight back, Shikamaru was lazily laying down with his head on Temari crossed legs. Choji was eating chips next to Shikamaru, Hinata Kiba's girl or one of, was sitting in her usual innocent matter. While lee was jumping around stretching getting ready for the many laps he would run of the oval. Sakura and Ino stood off to the side more waiting for their beloved Sasuke. Kiba walked up and sat down just as Sasuke walked up to the group. "I can't believe how much he's fucking changed," Kiba wined as he the banged his head lightly on the table. "Nh, what's wrong with you dofus," Sasuke questioned as he leant against the nearest wall. "He's annoyed and jealous of Naruto and how much he's changed," Sakura stated trying to make conversation with Sasuke. "hmmp! He use to always do whatever I say but when I talked to him today, it was like a completely different person!" kiba remarked in a defensive tone. Sasuke raised his eye brow, Sasuke always had a thing for Naruto but he's one problem was the blonde was a sheep, he would in fact do anything anyone asked him, he couldn't say no and that's what got to Sasuke. "So the fact that every girl in our class is practically drooling over him doesn't affect you? Ino asked in a matter-of-fact tone. "Pfft! The girls aren't drooling over him, he looks like a fag!" Kiba replied already regretting his words. *thump* Sakura punched Kiba in the head, Kiba knew he would get hurt somehow. Sakura would let no one bad mouths gays, only because Sasuke was in fact gay himself. "Kiba, even Hinata is," Ino stated looking at the now blushing Hinata. "You gotta be kidding me!" the brunet complained as he looked at his girlfriend. "S-sorry Ki-ba kun," she said feeling kind of guilty for obsessing over another guy. "It's alright Hinata, I guess I am just jealous maybe that's why I never wanted him to choose his own look I was worried he might attract more attention to him rather than me," Kiba said feeling out right guilty. "So, Naruto's back and has changed a lot?" Shikamaru asked sitting up a little, "yeah," Kiba said sadly. "Well, I know what yah mean now," Choji stated making everyone turn around and look in the same direction.

Naruto walked into the cafeteria, He wasn't quite sure where to go or where to sit so he made his way to the gang that he had always hanged with. Most peoples' eyes were on him as he walked throw the tables, some whispered others tried to talk to him. But he just continued walking he didn't really want to talk to them.

Sasuke was in awe this was Naruto the same Naruto that seemed so sheep like, so lost, so_ straight_. When Kiba and the others said changed they meant changed. The raven had too make sure he didn't stare too obviously or someone would notice and if Naruto noticed it would surely add to his ego the loud mouth wouldn't let him forget. He watched as Naruto made his way over to them, those blue eyes, blonde hair. Sasuke had to admit Naruto looked amazingly sexy in that outfit and the style of his hair just finished it off. The raven also couldn't believe that the blonde was gay, well he had to be. No straight man would wear something like that, it reeked gay shouted it even. Sasuke had been trying to get over the blonde for a while now, thinking he was straight so there was no hope. He guessed he just never asked Naruto in the first place.

Everyone just stared as the blonde teen reached the table, all of them were surprised at how much their Naruto had changed. "Hey, guys," Naruto said as he stood with his left hand resting on his stomach, his right hand scratching his head. His hips were slightly leant to one side. _Defiantly gay _was the thought that struck everyone's mind at the precise second. "Hey, Naruto listen about before and the whole err…," Kiba started to say. "Huh, oh don't worry its chill. I'm not pretending to be someone I'm not anymore and well if you don't accept the fact that. Yes I look different, yes I'm gay and no I won't change because you want me to. I obviously don't mean anything to you," Naruto said very confidently. Sasuke smirked for a minute but held back. _So he is gay! And he's himself not some sheep! _He thought as he listened to the confident speech the blonde was giving. "Naruto, I think… no… I know that I speak for everyone when I say…. It's about frigging time," Ino said giving the blonde a cuddle. "Huh?" The blonde said in a questioning tone letting go of Ino. "Naruto, we… well us girls anyway always knew you were or half were gay. That's why we always talked to you about stuff," Ino said smiling gently. "Oh!" he sat at the table and his friend started asking questions. "Naruto why the sudden change?" Temari asked, as she crossed her legs again. "A lot of stuff happened and it defiantly wasn't sudden! I guess I figured I couldn't kid myself anymore." He said looking down so no one would see the sadness in his eyes. It would have worked without a flaw if a certain raven by the name of Sasuke wasn't looking so intently and caught the change in emotion. "Oh yeah, by the way how's your dad doing? Is he still blaming himself?" Naruto looked up shocked before realising that they didn't know his story. "He… errr… he isn't around anymore," Naruto said looking at his friends expressions. "What!" Ino nearly yelled. "What happened?" Neji asked realising something wasn't right. "He committed," Naruto looked down he couldn't tell them, he couldn't even tell his therapist. Gaara watched Naruto closely and didn't see the emotions he was looking for so curiosity got the best of him and he asked why. "Why is it your eyes don't sadden when you speak of it?" He said scaring of couple of them because they forgot he was there. "I-I… I'm selfish that's why…" he said more in a whisper than normal talking. He wasn't sure why he said it, he guessed it was because it was on his mind. He didn't know what to say after that so just simply got up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked as her eyes followed Naruto out of the cafeteria. "I'm not sure I didn't hear what he said" Ino said in an annoyed tone. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other they had heard the blondes muttered words were and were getting to the bottom of it no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, there people I have here what you have been waiting for da de dah! CHAPTER 2 Enjoy :D**

**P.S disclaimer and warnings are in first chapter :3**

Naruto walked home after school he had been avoiding his friends after that conversation. He knew they didn't know, and that they would not of asked if they did. But he wasn't ready to change that anytime soon, he got to the door and pulled his key out of his pocket. Unlocking the door he walked in and dropped his bag on the ground. He slowly made his way up stairs to his room.

He sat on the built in seat near the window and looked out it at the park across the road. He saw a young girl and boy no older than ten playing tag with a much older man, Naruto guessed to be their father. Naruto loved to watched younger kids and parents spend time together, he loved to see the happiness that was gained and he envied it greatly. He started feeling rather lonely, when his dad was around he never did. His dad spent time with him, It might been violent and painful, but it still made him feel a part of something. Naruto knew his group of friends counted as something but because he didn't tell them what was happening in life, he secluded himself so it never seemed right.

The blonde soon gave up on thinking and feeling the emotion and thoughts of his life and done one of the few things that let him feel happy. Photography… He got changed into some black trackies and a tight ocean blue shirt with a hood. He grabbed his camera, wallet, keys and phone and made his way out the door.

"hehehehe….. you can't catch me daddy!"

"yeah, you can't catch us"

"Maybe, but the BIG DINO DADDY CAN RAWR!" the older man growled playfully chasing slowly after the taunting kids.

Click

The view finder was then moved into a direction of crying.

"It's okay darling, give mummy a big hug come on," the women cuddled the little girl, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "How bout we go get ice-cream?"

The little girls face lit up and a big grin appeared and she nodded vigorously.

Click

The sound of heavy footsteps collided with the footpath were heard, the camera followed the threating sounds.

"Why can't you be like your brother?" the man's voice was low and angry

"I-I'm sorry d-dad but he was getting picked on and w-well no…" The boy was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, come on," He said pulling the boy's arm.

….

This time there was no click, no shutter closing then reopening… nothing.

Naruto removed the camera from his face, he knew just how the boy felt. Maybe not being compared to someone but the fact that your father thinks you're like a pest, a nuisance that can't do anything right. He could defiantly relate.

The blonde slowly sat down on the park bench he gazed around at the different families. The emotions and joy of the parents being there for the children, it made Naruto wonder why? Why had he gone through so much?

~~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~~SN!~~~~~~~SN~~~~~~SN!~~~~~

Sasuke was on a mission. He was determined to find out the cause of Naruto's strange behaviour yesterday, when the subject of his father came up. But he knew he had to keep it on the low, Naruto had never been a very open person. Although he only just worked this out Sasuke still realised it and was not going to ignore it. Sasuke walked into the English classroom he knew he was half an hour early. He planned to use this time to find answers. There was Iruka going through test papers rather messily, as if trying to find something at the last minute. The un-organised teacher didn't seem to realise that Sasuke had entered. Getting a fright when the paper he thought was lost was held in front of him.

"Huh!" He jumped backwards. "Oh, Sasuke thankyou… a-ahh class doesn't start for another half an hour and you know I don't give extra credit out," He stated guessing that's why the Uchiha was there. "That's okay Iruka, that's not why im here actually the reason I am is quite strange to say the less," he said smugly before sitting on the table in front of the teacher. "Oh, would you care to explain" Iruka said also taking a seat on a table. "Uzumaki… I have some questions about him you can answer!" Sasuke stated with his normal straight face or so he thought. Iruka looked like he went in shock, he did so for two reasons. One was sudden this was. Two that the Uchiha looked generally worried about the blonde. "Well, it wouldn't be right for me to just tell you without knowing your motives," He stated regaining his composure. "Hn, Figures, okay yesterday He told us his Father committed. Gaara said he didn't see Naruto sadden at the mention of that. And this brings us to the first question why?" Sasuke seemed to be demanded to get an answer out of the sensei. "Hrm.. before I answer, is this because you want to help Naruto, or because you want to use this information against him?" Iruka asked an eyebrow raised in question. "Tssk, as you most likely heard from Kakashi I have strong feelings for the blonde, so yes I want to help him… Does he need that help Iruka?" It was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow this time. "Ahh, err no I m-meant," Iruka became very flustered.

BRINGGGGGG!

Iruka POV

Saved by the bell.. Hrmm that Uchiha kid sure seemed sincere about the topic. But still Naruto would NEVER forgive me if I told other people, I don't really blame him. But the trust I've gained with Naruto can easily be taken away if I even hint at something. He had A LOT of trouble letting people in and only recently let Kakashi know what was going on. I'VE BEEN DATING HIM FOR A YEAR AND A HALF! So no I will just go and talk to Kakashi before making any mistakes and screwing up Kakashi and my trust with the Blonde.

Class went by rather quickly, Naruto was more quiet than normal but you couldn't blame the kid seriously Iruka knew him, Himself would have been in a mental home many years ago if he went through what the blonde did, thus why he thought GREATLY of Naruto.

It was lunch so Iruka went and discussed what had happened to Kakashi and worked out a way of letting Sasuke in on the topic without the risk of their trust. It may be a little sneaky but even with Naruto doing really well by himself he needed support from FRIENDS. Not just two old teachers.

Sasuke POV

I was walking out of class when Kakashi and Iruka walked past. Now I'm not one to ears drop BUT WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO EACH OTHER LIKE YOUR 50 AND DEATH THEN YEAH, YOU TEND TO HEAR. Sasuke realised as soon as he heard the conversation why they were behaving in that manner.

"HRMM, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A CERTAIN BLONDE HEAD,"

"OH REALLY, WHAT ABOUT THIS 'BLONDE'"

"JUST WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH AT THIS MOMENT"

"OH, WHY DON'T WE GO TO THE ENGLISH ROOM"

"GOOD IDEA, BUT I SHOULD CHECK IF ANYONE IS IN THERE FIRST"

"NO, DON'T WORRY NO ONE WOULD BE IN THERE"

Idiots, that was the only thought going the raven haired boy's head, as he walked into the English room, He figured what they were doing and was actually surprized by how sneaky and sly they were, no doubt it was Kakashi's plan.

"SO, what were you saying Iruka."

"Well, you know that Naruto's Father committed during the break yeah?"

"Yes, I heard that a neighbour heard the commotion but decided to go see what was up once everything was calmed down. When she went to knock on the door was opened. So she decided to enter that's when she saw Mr Uzumaki on the ground dead, She apparently heard something move in the house and followed the sound when she saw Naruto also covered in blood just sitting in the corner. She thinks that he was too shocked to do anything. Thus why he wasn't crying, sobbing or even blinking just sitting there with three cuts on each cheek. She had even wondered if he had done it"

Naruto would never in a million years do something like that how could anyone EVEN think of the Idea. Sasuke mentally cursed to himself.

"Yes, but no Naruto told me that he had come home and Minato asked to talk to him. That's when he made a lot of crude remarks to Naruto and cut his face saying it was a permanent reminder of his pain. Naruto was in that state for about a week until I snapped I was so worried about him and the stress of everything was getting to me badly. I screamed at him that he had to do something and forced him to go out. It was a BIG mistake on my behalf. Naruto being Naruto did as I said and went to see someone. I came back from work to find him trying to hurt himself. I couldn't believe it the sight of him cutting his wrist was horrific. He told me later that he was selfish and was sorry for only thinking of himself. I was shocked to say the least I knew his Father said something related to that on his death bed. But he seemed okay with that part before he left. Then it clicked someone must have of called him selfish. Naruto hates himself for what he did and thinks it's his entire fault. Being selfish is the ONE thing Naruto NEVER wanted to be so when his dad said it. You could imagine how he felt. Thus when someone else said it"

"Minato was screwed in the head because of all the drugs. And Naruto was a thing to place all the blame on."

"Yes, and Naruto just let him. No matter how much it was affecting him."

"Minato, said he blamed it on himself and was sorry Naruto had to deal with the loss of his Mum to anyone who went over there, but really as soon as Naruto was alone with him. He was the cause again, He was selfish and lived instead of his Mother."

Sasuke's heart tightened he felt a pain that he recognised but was completely new at the same time. How could he of been that blind, No wonder Naruto was a sheep before break. No wander he never said no. Gahh! If only I knew I could have helped him. There was no way Naruto was dealing with this alone anymore. Sasuke was going to be there whether he wanted him or not.

"But, Naruto is complex he won't let just anyone in it takes god knows how long before he can even consider the idea of it. And that's the problem. He does certain things to get away from the world such as Photography, running and painting/drawing. There his escape from things."

"Why doesn't he do those subjects then?"

Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was learning stuff that he didn't even know as well.

"Because it's personal to him, he worries that people will realise what the real meaning behind the art is and then they will worry and, or bring the topic up. I'm teaching him some techniques in painting because I studied that at college but he doesn't need ANY help in photography."

"Ah, I see well as long as he has something to get any from the craziness he should be right, right?"

"Yeah, but he still needs someone to be there for him. Someone who will not give up,"

"What about Sakura, or Kiba or someone close to him."

"Nope, Naruto already knows who he trusts,"

"But that's no one isn't it?"

"No, Naruto knows who it's being brave enough to do it that's the problem."

"Okay, then I hope he approaches them soon. Maybe those people could help by showing him they care."

Sasuke didn't know whether to he should be happy, sad and angry. Naruto had been through so much and on top of that all his friends thought he was fine and coping well. What was he gonna do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, pepz ima quite excited to say that I have another chapter for you strangely enough I had just had an inspiring turn of events. Here I am sitting in my history class passing notes to my silly baka of a friend when suddenly a book hits me in the face, GOD IT HURT! Just saying. Oh anyway as soon as the book hit my head I started thinking about this story WTF? Yeah weird but that's me for you anyway as I said in the last chapter….. Warnings are in the first chappy :3**

**Sasuke: hn, did it finally knock some sense in yah?**

**Naruto: O: that's mean Sasu-gay!**

**Me: *eye twitching uncontrollably* **

**Naruto: Ah hah er… don't kill Sasuke-kun please! **

**Me: Fine only if he *Goes and whispers to Sasuke and Naruto***

**Sasuke: … argg! Fine!**

**Naruto: ^w^**

**Sasuke: Missy bossy arse would LOVEE reviews so please type away even if it's only short it really does help with her inspiration!**

**Me: Good wittle Sasuke :3**

**Anyway I have annoyed you enough enjoy the story!**

Sasuke Uchiha had never felt so impatient in his life EVER! It was as if the clock decided to slow down and become a turtle. Gahh! Next lesson he would have maths nh but at least he would be able to talk to Naruto. That would be an upside, he would be able to ask Naruto sooner than he had first thought. That was enough to lift his spirits a little.

BRINNNNNNGGGGG!

Naruto's POV

Gahh, I hated maths with a passion I'll tell you that right now. It's not because I hate the teacher, on the contrary Kakashi is one of my favourite teachers at this school. It was because once I finally got one rule we were learning, the whole damn thing changes or something else comes about it's just never black and white. Iruka has tried to help me on numerous occasions but the more he broke it down the more difficult it got. I just can't win!

I walked into the classroom and over to my normal sit. There was Sasuke like normal never late to class for that I'm thankful. He always seems to make it less boring, somehow. "Hey, Dobe you took yah time," He seems more relaxed around me, strange normally he lets me be the first to start a conversation it kind of fits in to his cool and mysterious reputation he has. "Well Teme, we don't all have parents to chase ours tails do we?" I stated sticking my tongue out childishly. Yes I know that I said I'm not ready to tell my friends and I really meant it. It's just that there's something about Sasuke that welcomes me, makes me think I can tell him anything. It's always been that way and that was one of the reasons why I started falling for him. Yes, I'm falling for one of my best mates. What? I said I would be true to myself and I meant every word. Plus one of you would have to of at least be mildly interested in one of your friends I'M NOT WEIRD! Anyway right now I really need to learn how to open up to people and who better to be my most trusted person other than that bastard aye? "nh," He smirks then I see an emotion I've NEVER seen in his eyes EVER! It's the same look Iruka gives me when I'm crying or need space… whenever I'm down. Sympathy that's what Shikamaru called it when I asked him once. But there's something else there, almost an apologetic look is moulded into the sympathy like err something oh the ocean and it's salt yeah great simile Naru you deserve a pat on the back. But why is Sasuke sorry? He hasn't done anything. He couldn't know about what happened could he? Who would have told him… Iruka? Kakashi? No they wouldn't they know how hard It is for me to trust people they wouldn't destroy that would they? No, they wouldn't, couldn't. "…earth to Dobe?" huh oh Sasuke's been trying to talk to me… Wait he has oopz! "Huh? Oh what? You say something?" I asked flustered. "I said do you want to hang out this arvo." He repeated in a bored tone. "Ahh, sure… yeah okay," I smile but I know he can tell I'm out of it.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto seems to be acting weird, first he makes that parents comment. Dammit, he had to say something like that. After what I just found out about him there was no way I could have hid how I felt. And he saw it…oh boy did he ever, gahh! The dobe. He zoned out completely, he didn't even react to my 'That's what your mental home assistants are for' joke. So what does the brilliant Uchiha say, do yah want to hang out! Bad bad bad bad Sasuke Nh… at least I can spend more time with him. The bell goes and we pack up and head to the door. "Toaster face, want to eat lunch outside?" Yes, I know my jokes aren't the nicest but if I act like I really want to he'll know for sure that something's up I just hope he doesn't take it to heart. "Hey, shut up just coz I have cool scares!" He pouts while walking next to me. "nh, I'll take that as a yes," I say sarcastically. We go sit under a shady pine tree at the far end of the school grounds. Should I ask about the scars? I know what happened but… "Hey Dobe?" I ask cautiously. Naruto looked up from his sketch pad and leant his head sideways... He's so…so Cute no stay focussed Sasuke! "Where did you get those scars from?" I ask quietly. Naruto seem to freeze for a minute but surprisingly relaxed. "I'll tell you someday soon Sasuke I promise." He smiled sadly at me. Thump! Okay, that fucking hurt! Who the hell just hit me in the head with a…. a… walnut? What the hell! I look up and see to small red eyes looking innocently at me! A squirrel you gotta be freaking kidding me! I pick up the item that had just assaulted my head. Glancing upwards I see a blur of brown before… "Ahh! GET THIS THING OFF ME NOW… D-DOBE HELP ME!" The little feisty, disease ridden pest is attacking me… Argg! Wait was Naruto laughing at me? The little prick is laughing at me. "S-Stop laughing BAKA AND HELP ME!" I yelled just as the freakin' ball of fur jumped onto the ground and made a mad dash at Naruto. Good! The freakin' arsehole deserves to have some dirty disease infested rat attack hi…. I looked over at the dobe expecting a shriek or something escape his lips only to see… "Hey, wittle guy is this what you wanted?" His hand was out stretched with the same object that assaulted my head earlier. "There you go." He said smiling widely at the _'pest'_. "That _thing_ is dangerous get it the hell away from me!" I yelled and Naruto started laughing before picking up the small animal and patting its head. "Oh yeah Sasuke a stone cold killer here." He said with a HUGE smile on his gorgeous face. "hn."Was my only reply, the bell rang annoyingly and Naruto placed the demon creature on a low branch of the tree then gestured for me to follow… I did of course but made sure to stay a good metre behind to get a fabulous view of his…well you get where that thoughts going. I think I may have to spend a little less quality time with Kakashi… Nah.

**Okay okay I know this is shorter than my other chappies but unless you guys want me to pack more SasuNaru goodness ima thinking of making them all this long… any objections? REVIEW!**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I got a couple of questions last chapter that I wanna answer**

**Yes Minato did commit suicide**

**Yes Sasuke is a little out of character but this is in Sasuke's point of view and half the time he is just thinking! And I honestly think Sasuke could be a little crazy in his mind! I mean face it all we all have a weird thought here and there it's whether we choose to voice it or not :3**

**And well it depends on the definition of Emo to me Emo means a person who isn't happy with themself and hurts themselves. So no not really he just blames himself.**

**Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter!**

**Anyway I'm glad you like and here is my next chappy :3**

**Naruto: yay! FINALLY !**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Okay class follow the recipe and Sasuke, Naruto please don't blow anything up." The teacher asked. "Oh come on it was by accident geez not on purpose." I made my way to the bay with dobe trailing me. I glanced over the recipe, got a mixing bowl and added the needed ingredients. You see Naruto and I have a rep in food tech (1) It all started when Dobe was saying how he changed his mind...

FLASH BACK

Naruto sat at the table with Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru. They were eating their lunches and Naruto was saying how his favourite ramen was miso.

"I changed my mind," Naruto said smiling.

"Oh Excellent, so is the new one smarter than a snail?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto pouted then sat trying to calculate a smart comeback to Sasuke before finally coming up with something.

"Yes, actually… I'm sorry I was going to call you an idiot but that's an insult to all stupid people!" Naruto smiled proudly at his reply.

"You mean like yourself?"

"Yes…Wait! What?" The blonds smiled faulted as everyone snickered at him.

"Nothing…Dobe." The raven said before the sound of the bell ringing rang through the school.

They walked into their bays and made quick work of the recipe. Sasuke grew bored of sitting and waiting for it to cook so he decided he would do something to entertain himself, annoying and provoking Naruto, like always. Naruto was doing the dishes because unlike Sasuke he was quite er how to put it handicapped when it came to the kitchen so he just settled with doing the cleaning up. Sasuke saw a dirty bowl that Naruto must have missed laying on the bench. A good thirty ideas went through his head as he picked the bowl but he decided to go with one less mean and dropped the bowl from above Naruto's head causing the water to splash all over Naruto's shirt and face.

"What the… Sasuke!" Naruto pouted and turned and started glaring at the smirking raven. "Opps sorry my bad," Sasuke said in a sickly sweet tone. This mad Naruto even more annoyed so he retaliated by cupping a small amount of water and threw it at Sasuke.

"Dobe…" he warned as vein throbbed in Sasuke's forehead and Naruto started bursting into laughter at the now wet face of Sasuke Uchiha. And that's when all hell broke loose Sasuke lost his self-control and Naruto was grinning the biggest Cheshire cat smiled anyone had ever seen. Secretly Naruto was always the happiest whenever Sasuke and himself were together be it fighting, arguing, or just annoying the hell out of each he was happy. By now many students had stopped what they were doing to watch the couple's antics. During all the commotion the two teenage boys forgot about the microwave and the consequences of throwing dish water near electrical appliances. Beep beep beep… the fire alarm sounded and both boys stopped mid water fight and glanced over at the microwave that now had ignited into flames. As you can guess they both got a week's detention and thus came the reputation.

:End of flashback:

Naruto was sitting on the stove top playing with a tea towel while Sasuke prepared the necessary ingredients. Not much had changed since break and for that both boys were grateful. Naruto decided it would be fun to annoy Sasuke so he started to twirl the tea towel up and flicked it at just the right distance for it to whip Sasuke's arse. "H-hey what the?" Sasuke asked turning around to see Naruto holding the towel smirking. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently pulling the cutest face he could muster. "That doesn't work with me Naruto." The raven stated and Naruto scoffed in return. Sasuke suddenly thought of a great idea and threw his wet dish clothe at Naruto surprise though was right off target and landed on the ground just past Naruto. "Ha ha Sasuke you can't throw for shit." Naruto laughed as Sasuke walked over to pick up the cloth bumped into the stove on the way. Naruto just grinned ear to ear as Sasuke made his way back over to the bench he lent on the side and smirked at Naruto.

"Why are you smirking teme?" Naruto asked confusion evident on his tanned face. Sasuke just stood there staring at the blonde. "What the…ow!" Naruto suddenly jumped off the stove grabbing his arse. Sasuke just started laughing and smirking evilly. "You… you bastard that's what you were doing arsehole!" Naruto pouted again while Sasuke continued to smirk away evilly. "So you aren't as dense as I thought huh?" Sasuke stirred more finding it quite amusing watching Naruto rubbing his now burnt arse pouting at him. After a couple of students finished theirs fits of laughter and class went back to normal. Well as normal as a class with Sasuke and Naruto together could be anyway.

**Food technology AKA home economics just in case you get confused :D **

**And there you have it folks chapter 4 hope you likey like :3 **

**And to everyone reading this fan fic I am very open to suggestions really I am I discovered I am actually very stuck at the moment and don't know where to take the story! Please even if you just want to suggest a pairing it would majorly help thankyou xx**


	5. Notice

**Hey guys, yes I am alive but I'm afraid I have some good and bad news!**

**Bad news is my lap top is broken yes very sad indeed and my stories were on there ! but do not fear it will be fixed soon and then you will see more fantastic stories… hopefully**

**Good news is your ideas have helped me HEAPS and I now know what I'm going to do with my stories YAY! And thankyou to everyone who has taken a liken to my story Master Of Emotion !**


End file.
